Born To Kill: Bloody Valley
by SilversunnyD
Summary: This is the story of Shatter. A kit that was born to be a killer in a valley called Bloody Valley, a place of punishmnet, a prison for those that have committed crimes. Takes place long ways away from the books. Rest of the summary inside. Rated T because it's likely to be too violent for K .
1. Allegiances and Such

**Okay, I was pressured into posting this here on fanfiction. Don't blame me for not focusing on everything else!**

**Disclaimor: I do not own warriors. If I did there wouldn't have ever been powers. Instead there's be lots of confusing plots.**

* * *

This is the story of Shatter. A kit that was born to be a killer in a valley called Bloody Valley, a place of punishmnet, a prison for those that have committed crimes. Murderers from clans, those that have lost the ability to think right, and those who mistakenly came to this blood stained place all trapped within. The sun never fully sets. The sky is always bloody red, be it cloudy or clear. The water is salty with blood, the walls that make it near impossible to escape marked for those that are dead.

This is where it started for Shatter. And it is where her story will end. But will she follow the path laid out countless moons before she was born? Raised in blood, with an abusive mother and hateful twin sister, what will shape Shatter's life here is explored. From the young age of a kit to the end.

She was raised in the melody of the Bloody Valley. Of laughter from the crazed, the moans of the dying, the scent of blood in the air, the fables passed down through her family. In the end, there might be no hope for this young cat's future.

* * *

**Allegiances**  
_Shatter_-A pretty young but unusually large silver she-cat with black stripes. She has piercing icy blue eyes and a distinctive black tail-tip. She is the daughter of Bloody Valley's secret keeper Night. And twin sister to Shadow. She feels she doesn't belong in Bloody Valley, but is too afraid of her mother to voice such opinions.

_Night_-A large black she-cat with white ear-tips. The mother of Shatter and Shadow. She's cold-hearted, seemingly nice on first meetings, but any time you see her after that is likely the last time you breath, never known to show happiness, she often harms her own daughters to make them suffer like she did.

_Shadow_-A pretty young but unusually large silver she-cat with black stripes. She has cold blue eyes and a distinctive silver tail-tip. She is the daughter of Bloody Valley's secret keeper Night. And twin sister to Shatter. Has an unexplained hatred of her own twin Shatter.

_Daisyfur_-A white she-cat with patches of blue fur. Also has blue eyes. She was a former clan cat exiled from her clan for supposedly killing one of her clan mates. She's been a nervous wreck since falling into the valley.

_Shutter_-A gray she-cat with lighter spots and dark amber eyes. Not much is known about her.

_Zero_-A black tom with a white streak running down his flank and has green eyes.

_Sky_-A hazy blue furred she-cat with yellow eyes. She is the mother of Flower and mate to Thorn. Quick to panic, not much else is known about her.

_Flower_-A hazy blue furred she-cat with yellow eyes. Her mother is Sky and her father is Thorn. She's a bit mean when you first meet her, but tends to be a loyal friend.

_Thorn_-A black tom with a long scar on his chest and amber eyes. He is mate to Sky and father to Flower. Fiercely protective of his family.

_Clue_-A dark ginger, almost brown tom with dark blue eyes. He has lived with one memory always bugging him, never giving him a chance to think of much else.

_Flamepaw_-A ginger tom whose fur turns black at his tail-tip, paws, muzzle and ears. He was trained to kill by his mentor when he was with a clan, but when his mentor was caught he was unreasonably exiled.


	2. Fact of Existence

**Disclaimor: I do not own warriors, things would be confusing and most likely nutty if I did.**

* * *

"Shatter!" A harsh she-cat's voice called.

Shatter, a silver she-cat with black stripes and black tipped tail, flinched at her mother, Night's, harsh tone. Shatter asked the black she cat with white ear tips nervously, "yes?"

In the distance a yowl could be heard.

"You're with me today," Night growled ignoring the yowl. She got to her paws and started walking away.

Shatter could feel her sister, Shadow, another silver she cat with black stripes only with a silver tipped tail's, eyes watching. Shatter got to her paws hastily to escape her sister's gaze and follow her mother's orders.

_What does she want with me, her kit?_ Shatter wondered silently.

They walked through the trees, the red light of the ever setting sun making everything look blood covered. Well it was either that or actual blood, but such worries didn't, no, couldn't exist in Shatter's mind. This place as most called it was Bloody Valley after all. Home to any cat that's done wrong. Bloody Valley was a place of trees, moors, sand, mountains, rivers and a lake all enclosed by a stone wall with occasional ledges. Escape, near impossible, death, most likely. Anything else could have a small chance.

"Pick up the pace!" Night snapped at Shatter.

Shatter sped up as best she could. The last thing Shatter wanted to do was get her mother angry. She recognized the route they were taking, they were going to Bloody Lake. _Why?_ Shatter wondered a slight bit fearful about what Night was up to.

When they got to the lake's shore, Shatter's questions were answered.

"Which rumor do you believe of the lake?" Night asked in the usual cold tone.

Shatter knew there were two rumors of what causes the lake to be red. One was that it was just the reflection of the always red sky. The other suggested it was the blood of countless generations of cats all spilled and drained into the lake. Shatter looked out to the black rock in the middle of the lake. _Night Rock._ Shatter thought silently, it was after all named after Night for killing no one knows how many cats. The question  
took Shatter off guard however.

"Answer me!" Night hissed impatiently lashing her tail but never taking her eyes off the red lake.

"B-both." Shatter stammered, not entirely sure that, that was true herself.

"Both?" Night asked through narrowed eyes that never left the lake.

"Yes. Every one knows the sun is the reason for most of the red color here. However… so much blood has been spilled here it would make sense that it causes the color as well." Shatter said keeping her feelings in check so they didn't enter her voice.  
There was a long pause. Then the sound of fighting cats broke the silence.

Night gestured with her tail for Shatter to follow as she climbed a tree. Together mother and daughter made their way to the fighting cats. The one that seemed to be winning was a gray she cat with lighter spots and black paws. The one that seemed to be losing was a black tom with a white streak running down his flank.

The she cat slammed the tom into a tree, and Shatter heard a cracking sound, and the tom went most likely unconscious.

"Hi." Night said casually to the she-cat who had just looked and saw Night and Shatter.

"Hi. What's your name?" The unnamed she-cat asked curiously.

"Night. What's yours?" Night asked flicking one of her white tipped ears.

The tom groaned starting to regain consciousness.

"The name is Shutter." The she-cat said with a uneasy glance at the tom.

Night snorted at the tom's weakness.

"Who is the kit?" Shutter asked with a nod to Shatter.

The tom got to his paws weakly and glared at Shutter.

"No one." Night said with a shrug not giving away that the tom was on his paws.

"Your name sounds familiar." Shutter said not noticing the tom anymore.

_Rule number one about Bloody Valley, if you want a chance to live, always keep your gaurd up._ Shatter thought silently knowing what came next.

Before Night could say anything-if she'd wanted to anyways-the tom leapt at Shutter knocking her on her side and he slashed at her exposed belly in the way only cold blooded killers did. Of course he probably was a cold blooded killer. Blood poured out of Shutter's belly and it was obvious she wouldn't survive the attack.

The tom looked a Night then at Shatter with narrowed eyes. "The name is Zero incase you're wondering." He growled then stalked off into the trees.

_Strange, most usually challenge Night._ Shatter noted the oddity.

Night and Shatter waited until Shutter was really dead then leaped down from their tree branch. Night picking up the  
dead body and started dragging it away to Dead Mountain. Shatter followed with mixed feelings for Shutter but didn't allow them to show, as usual.

They walked until they got to the depressing Dead Mountain with any sign of plants dead, and occasional freshly dug graves. Night dug a hole around maybe the center of the mountain which meant that was that was what Night thought of Shutter's skills, and buried her. Night and Shatter walked down the mountain and to a part of the wall where various markings could be seen. Each mark represented a dead cat's name. Night made a new, and fresh mark in the wall, it wasn't something Shatter recognized though. Shatter looked at some of the other marks nearby, some were fresh, some weren't, some had almost disappeared completely like that cat was almost gone from all possible living memory. The marks were traditional but it was sometimes sad to think of how many cats had been trapped and killed in Bloody Valley... Shatter shook her head trying to rid herself of such thoughts.

"Someday my mark will be here. It is a fact of our existence." Night growled as if reading Shatter's thoughts.

Shatter didn't remember a time when Night didn't adress her with a growl. She only nodded. And the two she-cats returned to their den.

* * *

**Well, there we go. You've had your first view into Shatter's kit-hood with more to come in chapters to come.**


	3. Father?

**Disclaimor: I do not own warriors, things would be very questionable if I did.**

* * *

"Why do we live in a den in front of a cave?" Shatter dared to ask Night a few days after Shutter's death.

Out of nowhere Night's claws lashed at Shatter's neck. "You want to know?" Night hissed.

They were outside the dead tree that was their den. Behind the tree was some of the stone infamous stone wall that surrounded the valley. But just above the roots of the tree and in the wall was a tunnel, what it lead to… only Night knew.

Shatter felt the blood come out of the new wound in her neck. "Yes" Shatter answered steadily. She knew better than to show weakness.

"That wound is the price for you knowing then." Night hissed in Shatter's ear, causing a reflexive ear twitch.

Shatter nodded despite the pain from the throbing wound. Night never hits Shatter or Shadow hard enough to kill, just enough to let them know who was in charge... for now anyways.

"Very good." Night growled and gave only the slightest nod of respect. "There is a tree with white leaves under Bloody Lake. Light shines off it's leaves illuminating the cavern. It is said one time when a clan cat fell in here he found the tunnel and the tree. The clan cat bit one of the roots and fell asleep, when he woke up he told any cat that would listen that 'the tree is like another Moon Pool!' Whatever that meant. But basically it meant when he fell asleep and dreamt he spoke to cats he knew that had died. He called the tree, White Tree, for it's leaves. Of course one of our ancestors ended that cat and made this tree our den. Our bloodline started when Bloody Valley did and so it is our duty to erase all problems." Night finished the story.

Shatter looked in the direction of the tunnel wanting to know if there really was a tree with white leaves despite the dead tree blocking the way.

"If I ever catch your scent, even a paw step in that tunnel you'll regret it." Night growled warningly as if reading Shatter's mind.

Shatter flinched and nodded still feeling the blood dripping from her neck wound, but it was slower now.

"Shadow!" Night called coldly, making sure Shadow knew to hurry.

Shadow approached and excitement shined in her eyes when she saw Shatter's wound. "What is it?"

"Come with me." Night growled and without waiting left.

Shadow hesitated and looked back at Shatter before following.

Shatter closed her eyes thoughtfully. _Talking to the dead through dreams?_

A twig snapped jolting Shatter out of her thoughts. Shatter looked around, tense wondering who had snapped a twig so close to the lair of Night. Shatter got the feeling she was being watched. And for the briefest moment she could swear she had seen a pair of yellow eyes watching, but they disappeared before Shatter could think twice.

Shatter blinked and shook her head and looked at the tree that was her den that also hid what could possibly be the biggest secret in Bloody Valley. _Possibly._ Shatter had already known about how her ancestors had been some of the first cats to be trapped in the valley, obviously never escaping. Never tried to actually.

Shatter knew once she was fully grown she would be huge like most cats before her had been, she knew her claws and teeth would be covered with blood, she knew she would have many scars, and she knew as long as she stayed she would be feared. But now… other thoughts were replacing the future that had been laid out long before she was born. _What if Shadow is right to hate me? What if I'm not meant for the valley? It doesn't make sense, my whole family line had been born here and was all much like Night was…_

_But what about your father?_ The thought seemed to come from another voice altogether Shatter noticed. But the voice did have a point… what about her father? Her father had been killed by Night herself before Shatter and Shadow had even been born. The one cat Shatter had never even thought to ask about. The one cat she knew that had existed but had never even heard of a name. She had never even thought about him  
until that voice… _where had it come from? _It was definitely not a voice that she could've made up in her mind. It had seemed distant, yet near… ancient, but young… unnatural, and natural… most disturbingly though, unfamiliar however very much familiar. It almost made her shudder.

_But what about your father?_ The voice said again, this time echoing like it would in a deep tunnel. Shatter knew inside that this echo would go on until it was answered, but until then it will continue to echo for however long it took to be answered.

Things were changing in Bloody Valley and Shatter knew she was one of them.

_What about your father?_

* * *

**So... yeah... more background on Shatter's family... Ugh. Shadow gives me the creeps sometimes. *Shudders.* And that is hard to do. Then again I know how she thinks. Her mind isn't as scary as mine, but it's still kind of creepy.**


	4. Fear the Valley, Fear the Reality

**Disclaimor: I do not own warriors, things would be very questionable if I did.**

* * *

Daisyfur clawed at the stone wall. "Let me out!" She shouted out fearfully. What she had done to get trapped here was an accident! So she'd accidentally killed a cat. _Does that mean I deserved to be trapped with only StarClan knows how many killers and psychopaths?_ She wondered silently.

"It's no use." A voice said from behind scaring Daisyfur more than she ever thought  
possible.

Daisyfur stared at the stranger fearfully. He was a black tom with a white streak running down his flank. _He was and probably is a killer! _Daisyfur thought silently.

The tom took a step closer and Daisyfur ran for it without stopping to hear whatever the tom had been about to say. Hardly knowing where she was going until she got her haunches caught in a bramble bush. Daisyfur gave a yowl of alarm and pain as thorns dug into her hindquarters. She struggled to free herself only causing thorns to dig in deeper. With a gasp of pain she gave up and collapsed. _Done in by a bramble bush? Everything is deadly here! I'll starve to death or be killed by another cat and it'll be all because of these wretched brambles!_ She thought silently.

A rustle in the bushes brought her out of thought but she didn't react. "Just get it over with." Daisyfur said aloud to the cat that had come, she wasn't going to try to sound strong. It was as plain as day that she was stuck, in other words a sitting duck.

"Do you need help?" Daisyfur was surprised to hear those words, and a kit's voice at that. She looked over towards the direction she'd heard the voice. It was a worried looking silver kit with black stripes and piercing icy blue eyes. It startled Daisyfur that a kit would have eyes like that already.

_Where is her mother?_ Daisyfur wondered silently as she realizedd the kit was alone.

"Do you need help?" The kit, probably four moons old repeated.

"Uh, yeah." Daisyfur murmured but the kit seemed to hear and came over and started pulling tendrils out of the way, steadily loosing Daisyfur until she was able to pull herself out, but not without losing tufts of her blue and white fur.

"Thanks." Daisyfur said with an embarrassed chest lick.

"No problem." The kit said with a slightly polite nod, awkward as if she wasn't sure if that was a proper movement or not.

Daisyfur looked the kit up and down and noticed a slash mark on the kit's neck and shuddered wondering who would do that to a kit. "Err… not to be rude but where's your mother? I'm sure she's worried about you." Daisyfur said, the last thing she wanted was to have a killer mother after her.

"Why would she be worried about me?" The kit asked with a confused blink.

"Well you're out alone." Daisyfur pointed out.

"Is that wrong?" The kit asked still looking confused.

"You know what? Never mind." _Okay so kits roam free in a place full of killers? That figures._ Daisyfur thought privately, wondering what else was wrong about this place.

"What's your name?" The kit asked curiosity shone in her eyes.

"Uh, Daisyfur." Daisyfur answered uncertainly then nodded to herself. "Yeah, Daisyfur." She said more firmly. Truth be told, she wasn't sure she should use her clan name anymore seeing as the clan _had_ banished her to this place.

"My name's Shatter. Daisyfur… not many cats I've heard of with names like that." The kit said rather thoughtfully for a kit.

"I would hope not! Clan cats are supposed to be loyal to their clans!" Daisyfur said with a certain fire in her voice.

"Clan cats? You mean like the one in the legend of White Tree?" Shatter asked curiously looking up at Daisyfur with wide and curious eyes.

Daisyfur was just realizing that the kit was fairly massive for one with that pitch of voice. "The legend of White Tree?" Daisyfur asked very confused as to what the kit was talking about.

"Yeah. Don't you know the legend of White Tree? It's about a clan cat that gets trapped here and finds a tree with white leaves. He bites a root and falls asleep. When he wakes up he says that the tree was like another Moon Pool, whatever that means." Shatter summarized the tale, you could tell because she didn't say what happened inbetween or after.

_Like another Moon Pool?_ Daisyfur wondered quietly, if she could maybe find it and get help from Starclan... "Do you know where this tree is?"

The question seemed to take Shatter off guard but she answered anyways. Kits always answered if they could. "Under Bloody Lake."

"Under?" Daisyfur echoed confused as to how someone could know of such a tree _under_ the lake.

"Yeah in a cave and everything." Shatter said noticing Daisyfur's confusion. "There's an entrance and everything."

"Do you know where the entrance is?" Daisyfur asked even though she had doubts the kit could give anymore information on the subject.

"Of course! It's just behind my den." Shatter answered like most kits would.

"Can you take me there?" Daisyfur asked realizing immediately it was a bad question from shatter's reaction.

Shatter's eyes widened as much as any eyes Daisyfur had ever seen stretched before in fear. In the kit's eyes Daisyfur could see the faintest traces of movement. Of a huge black she cat lashing out. Daisyfur knew now who would injure a kit, and who the kit's mother was. And this cat wasn't nice… this cat was just plain evil.

Before Daisyfur could say something Shatter ran faster than any cat about Shatter's age Daisyfur had seen before and disappeared into the foliage.

* * *

**Curiouser and curiouser, no? (Yeah, love Alice in wonderland) I'm sure you all wonder what will happen now that Daisyfur kind of knows the story of White Tree. All I have to say is, read, and if it's not up yet, wait.**


	5. Death Five Plus Mist

**Disclaimor: I do not own warriors, if you've heard otherwise you've been lied to. Lies!**

* * *

Shatter sighed and put a paw over her face as she laid down under Top Hollow Tree. There was a red mist, which was mist mixed with the constant red light of the sky. A few days had passed since her encounter with Daisyfur.

When the red mist had become really thick Shatter got to her paws and headed in no direction in specific. Shatter had been in a slightly gloomy mood since running from Daisyfur. She couldn't quite pin why she was miserable though.

"Who's there?" A voice brought Shatter out of thought and she poked her head around the nearest tree and saw a hazy blue furred she-cat with yellow eyes. Beside her was a kit that looked a lot like the first cat only maybe a little older than Shatter though.

The full grown she-cat's eyes fell on Shatter, and with a jolt Shatter realized her silver fur may have given her away! Shatter pulled her self back behind the tree a surge of panic washing over.

"Thorn!" Shatter heard the she-cat call fearfully.

Shatter started to climb the tree in an effort to get away. She'd learned to use trees for traveling, it did seem to be Night's favorite method after all.

"What is it?" A tom's voice demanded, and fear drove Shatter up the tree faster.

"Someone's here!" The she-cat said quickly wrapping her tail protectively around the kit, Shatter noticed this as she paused in the branches to look. Shatter was quick to start climbing again as silently as she possibly could in hopes of a quick and easy escape.

Nothing else was heard except the sound of the approaching tom's paws. When the tom came around to the part of the tree Shatter had started the climb from he looked for her and seemed surprised to see a silver and black-obviously a kit-in the tree branches. "Who are you?" Thorn  
growled aloud, he was a jet black tom with amber eyes with a long scar was across his chest.

Shatter didn't answer as she continued deeper into the network of branches. Hoping there was a hollow or something she could hide in.

The tom started to climb after her. Shatter was starting to panic even more now and then started thinking of what to do while trying to climb as fast as she could-attempted silence forgotten. _This cat is older, he's a faster climber... But... what about the branches even higher? The ones that, as you go up get weaker then the last. If I can get to the branches that can barely hold my weight, the tom will have to stop much lower considering his weight. If he doesn't..._ Shatter was glad the plan came to her so quickly.

Thorn reached the branches a lot faster than Shatter had, and was weaving up the branches with a more practiced ease.

Shatter was relieved when she reached the branches that barely supported herself and watched Thorn now as he came closer, she could tell he wasn't going to stop at the point where branches barely supported him.

Thorn paused on one of the branches and looked up at Shatter, for the briefest moment there was shock in his eyes at a closer  
look at her for some reason. Then Thorn started to climb faster up to Shatter, barely making jumps as branches fell just after he jumped from that branch to the next.

Shatter dug her claws into the branch beneath her as vibrations from mere branches below shook the tree. If this went on much longer, _her_ branch would snap.

When Thorn was just a branch below he looked up at her again. The branch beneath him creaked and was lasting much longer than it should've. "Let me help." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear, just before the branch beneath him cracked and he fell onto branches below that cracked, broke, or creaked as his body hit them. Although Shatter was sure some of the cracks came from Thorn himself. Eventually his body hit the ground, branches it had hit hard enough joined him with some twigs and leaves falling after with a loud crashing noise. Shatter was kind of surprised none of the branches had hit him.

"Thorn?" The she-cat's voice called out fearfully, undoubtebly having heard the crash.

Shatter looked over at them from her perch, just in time to see the she-cat run to the other side of the tree, the kit following behind, to the limp tom.

The she cat nuzzled the tom who was apparently barely alive for a little longer. There was no way he would survive. A few fading words were exchanged before the kit caught up, and then the she-cat wailed meaning that Thorn had just died.

"No!" The kit cried out and ran over to them.

Shatter watched in horror. This had been the fifth cat she'd ever seen die.

**Flashbacks:**

Death one- A white tom drowning in Bloody Lake, while all cats that saw only watched coldly. Shatter had been a little younger than she was now.

Deaths two and three- A gold tabby tom and a gray tabby battle it out, taking each other's lives. Shatter had been older than when the white tom died, but younger than now.

Death four- Shutter was killed by Zero which had been a while ago.

**End Flashbacks**

Now there was a fifth death to add to that list. _This time it was my fault though._ Shatter thought quietly.

The she-cat started looking around as if hoping to find someone, she then looked up at the tree where Shatter still was.

Shatter ducked down to avoid another death happening by following her into the tree tops.

The she-cat shook her head sadly and started dragging the tom's lifeless body towards Dead Mountain.

Shatter relaxed a little as the kit followed. But the kit took one last look and Shatter could've sworn the kit had seen her, but if she did, she didn't do anything to point it out.

Shatter climbed down the tree when she was sure they were gone and walked to the nearest part of the wall. She used her claws and made a picture of a thorn on the stone wall, there were a few others there but most of them faded from recognizable. Then Shatter walked back to Top Hollow Tree. Along the way she wondered why the she cat had looked. Then Shatter remembered something the tom had said, no, whispered before falling out of the tree:  
_"Let me help."_

* * *

***Sips from can of soda before noticing this is being read.* ... What? Don't look at me like that! Wait and read.**


	6. Mess of Clues

**Disclaimor: I do not own warriors, the cats would probably be partying in the underworld with Percy Jackson.**

* * *

_What about your father?_ The thought still echoed in her head as she had predicted. A few days had passed since the death of Thorn. A few days before that Shatter had met Daisyfur.

_Ever since the story of White Tree things have turned upside down for me, but why?_ Shatter wondered silently as she sat under Top Hollow Tree once more. Most cats avoided the evil tree. The reason why is because there is a hollow on top of the tree where branches had once met. The tree was supposedly dead because most of it's branches had broken off long ago and none ever returned. The reason it was thought of as evil is because every cat that's ever gone in it's top hollow has never returned and are presumed dead because of the smell of crow food it emits, not to mention whenever you're in it's clearing and its raining you can hear a moaning, like the dead cats are still there. Shatter knew it was odd but the tree comforted her in the darkest of times. Shadow had even suggested Shatter make a den at the edge of the clearing to be closer, and the truth was Shatter wanted to do just that. However Night wasn't going to allow them to make their own dens just yet. Not until she decided if Shatter or Shadow would follow her path as Bloody Valley's secret keeper.

The secret keeper of Bloody Valley knew everything about Bloody Valley that most cats didn't know existed. The secret keeper was also usually one of the most notorious killers of the valley. Night of course was the current secret keeper. Shatter was fairly certain Night would choose Shadow when the time came.

In the family tree Shatter was just a new branch and Shadow was making the trunk taller. Then Shatter's thoughts shifted to the last words Shatter had heard Thorn say: _'Let me help.' What had he meant by that? Help me with what? What is happening to Bloody Valley? So many cats had been falling in lately. What was going on in the world outside Bloody Valley? Why are there so many cats coming and falling in? _Shatter shook her head to clear it and looked at the red mist that was still hanging around. The red mist was normal in Shatter's opinion, and Shatter wondered how many cats had died because of the blood red mist since it started. Cats may have drowned, fallen victim to Sand Pit, or even fallen out of a tree. Basically the red mist was as deadly as Top Hollow Tree, or any living thing in the valley really.

Shatter got to her paws and walked away from Top Hollow Tree through the red mist lost in thought. Shatter nearly jumped out of the valley when her paws bumped into something with fur. The fur didn't move and Shatter was starting to smell fresh blood. Shatter looked at what her paws had hit and figured it was a fox. _Guess you didn't hear cats are killers in here._ Shatter thought silently. _Probably ran right into it's killer because of the mist._

Shatter flicked her tail and leapt over the dead fox, and not long after she started moving her paws made contact with fur again. This time it was a cat, a barely living cat at that. He had a dark ginger pelt.

"Whose there?" The tom asked weakly.

Shatter walked around until the strange cat could see her.

"A kit? That doesn't make any sense." The tom murmured.

"What doesn't make sense?" Shatter asked confused.

The tom was murmuring something over and over again but Shatter wasn't sure what he was saying.

"What's your name?" Shatter asked, knowing he wasn't going to live much longer.

He looked Shatter in the eye thoughtfully. "Maybe." He whispered. "My name is Clue." he said weakly.

_What's a clue look like?_ Shatter wondered silently. She looked him in the eye and saw the fading light of life in them. When the light flickered out, his head went down and his breathing stopped.

Shatter looked down at Clue thoughtfully for a moment, then turned and walked to the nearest piece of wall, where Shatter clawed something with a curved top that curved sideways to the center, went down then stopped, and then put a dot a little under the strait line.(?) Shatter looked at it wondering what it was. Night had always said when you're clawing in a symbol and don't know what it looks like to just let your claws be the guide.

_What had Clue been trying to say? What did he mean? He'd acted like he'd been expecting to see one last cat just before he died and was surprised the last cat was a kit, me. _Shatter shook her head and walked away from the new mark and death number six.

* * *

**More confusion come from the Clues? XD Couldn't resist. Blame the late night energy and the two and a half cans of soda.**


	7. Clue's Last Moments

**Disclaimor: I do not own warriors, which is a good thing for many, many, many obvious reasons.**

* * *

When Clue was a kit a strange cat had said that with his dieing breath Clue would meet a special cat. _One born to a vicious family line. A cruel mother and a hateful twin. A wound to its neck, and born into a terrible place. A destiny laid out long ago but changed after a story of a tree. A change of heart, that will change everything. This one cat may change everything of a terrible place, or even destroy it. They will ask of your name._ It hadn't taken Clue long to understand it was no joke. _What had the cat meant by a terrible place? _Clue had wondered then.

When Clue was an adult he still remembered the words, and the cat. He also found out what they had meant by a terrible place. He had fallen into a valley with steep stone walls. There he met a cat named Night who looked like she would be having kits in a moon or two. She had told him that this place was called Bloody Valley, most cats died at the paws of others. After that Clue knew he would meet the cat spoken of here. But that meant he could die at anytime.

Clue had lived in Bloody Valley for.… _How long? _He never knew, there was no moon here, only the always setting sun._ I don't even know when a day starts or ends._ Clue thought silently.

He padded through the trees that were red from the setting sun… or blood. As Clue had learned, a lot of blood stains this valley, never being erased by the blood red rain. Kills were messy, cat, fox, badger, or prey for the most part. Actually he was surprised the trees didn't grow red at this point... if they didn't already.

The end of Clue started when he bumped into a fox by accident for he had been thinking about the strange cat's words at that very moment. The fox and Clue then fought, the fox being the first to lose it's life. However Clue had gotten a mortal wound to his belly that went up to his neck. Clue collapsed exhausted and bleeding to death.

_This is it. I should be taking my dying breath soon, if the cat had been born here then of course the mother is vicious, a wounded neck wouldn't surprise me, never heard anything about a tree except Top Hollow Tree, a change of heart very unexpected around here, someone who  
could possibly cause the destruction of it's birth place._ There was only one thing Clue didn't get. _Where is this cat?_ All Clue could smell was a scent of spilled blood, or 'fresh blood' he should say.

While Clue waited for the cat and his death he listened to the weakening of his heart. Then he thought he heard irregular movement, but then there was nothing. For a while anyways, then he heard it again, closer, and closer, it came towards him. Then he felt something bump into him.

"Whose there?" The Clue asked weakly.

A silver and black she-kit walked around until he could see her.

"A kit? That doesn't make any sense." The Clue murmured.

"What doesn't make sense?" The kit asked obviously confused.

"How could a kit do what I was told would happen? How could a kit possibly destroy this place? Maybe when she's older…" Clue murmured to himself.

"What's your name?" The kit asked.

Clue looked the kit in the eye thoughtfully. "Maybe." He whispered. "My name is Clue." he said weakly.

Clue breathed his last breath and as he did so he saw the kit. Fully grown now, fighting another cat that looked almost exactly like her. Both were massive-reminded him of Night actually-cats, he heard a cat cry 'no!' in the background. The ground was shaking beneath the two fighting cats, and shaking quite viciously. Clue wasn't alive long enough to see the outcome though and felt one last breath leave him.

* * *

**Don't ask. Just don't ask. *Points at warningly.* Anyways, one more chapter. Then I start working on all my other things because I'm waaay behind. Then I get back to this eventually.**


	8. Cold-Blooded Truth

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Warriors, I would've found a way to connect this to the books if I did.**

* * *

Shatter silently looked up at the sky, lost in thought as she sat in the branches of one of the many trees of the valley. If there was a moon, one would know two moons had passed since the encounter with the strange dying cat known as Clue. Here she was, too many thoughts on her mind as had become usual as of late. She'd lost track of how many cats she'd seen die-a few of which her claws had directly been involved in. That was life in the Bloody Valley. Learn to kill or you'll surely be killed. Unlike her sister Shadow however, she didn't feel exactly proud of her accomplishments. It had been a mix of self-defense and using her still small size for some aid in her stealthy kills. Shatter shook her head when her gaze drifted to the top of the wall. _It's not like I can just leave. Night or Shadow... possibly both would hunt me down and try to kill me themselves. I can't fight my own kin... I wonder how long that'll be true though... _She thought darkly before climbing down to the ground.

_Eventually me or Shadow will have to kill Night... And whenever Night's dead I'm pretty sure Shadow's going to try to kill me regardless of who kills Night. _Sighing to herself Shatter's tail tip twitched before deciding to start her periodic little wall patrol. Night had ordered Shatter and Shadow to start living on their own recently. And that during every waking session(their version of a day-the time they're awake) they should do a patrol of a section of the wall. Shatter wasn't sure where in the valley Shadow had gone, but she didn't necessarily care as long as her twin didn't bother her.

Shatter trotted towards the nearest section of the wall, calm and very much in tune with her surroundings. Her ears were perked, eyes searching the surroundings and her nose on alert, ignoring the smell of blood. She could smell other cats that had gone by but it wasn't like there were territories set, these cats probably don't expect to live long after all. But as she neared the wall she could detect a fresh scent, very fresh, like the cat was still in the area. She tilted her head to the side ever so slightly before picking up the pace and following the scent.

What she saw was a newcomer to the valley. She could tell because of the scratches and the the way his limbs were arranged. He was a dark ginger tom with darker marks here and there almost like burn marks. If Shatter had to guess she'd say he was a quite a few waking sessions older than herself. He lay on his left side, with the left front paw behind his head awkwardly. The right front paw was under the left back leg whose paw almost touched the tom's mouth. And the right back leg was stretched out backwards. Had she not known better she would think he was dead. Cats were usually unconscious, a little injured and in an awkward position when they fell in.

The young tom suddenly groaned. A sign he was waking up and feeling the impact he'd taken when he landed in the valley. His legs slowly moved into more regular positions, as if the muscles ached at the slightest movement-which they probably did being in that position for however long he'd been out.

Shatter frowned slightly, normally she left before she could be seen. But she was pretty sure she could handle herself if he attacked, most cats didn't start battle training until around a certain size. But Shatter had pretty much been training for fights since she was born. So even if he had been a quick learner, he was likely to be about an equal, unless he'd been training since birth too that is. But even if he was, Shatter was smaller, had the stealth down and she knew the lay of the land well. Either way, she was certain she could handle herself.

"What happened...?" He mumbled to himself as he pushed himself up to his paws slowly, like each muscle ached-which was likely with that position he'd been in. Shatter watched as he shook his head a little. For a little bit he stayed still, then stiffened like he'd just recalled what had occurred before the fall. "The clan... last I remember Branchtail, Clawfur and... Wetpaw..." She could hear the betrayal heavy in his voice as he spoke the last name.

"But I had to be dreaming... I have to have been." He said suddenly standing up and grunting as his muscles likely protested from the sudden movement. That ache must have made him realize it was real. All of it. His head dipped down sadly. But it didn't last long. His nose most have woken up because he suddenly seemed alarmed and got onto all four paws, eyes wide and alert as his head swung around. At first he overlooked Shatter, but then his gaze slowly turned back to her, and for a while there was silence. Except for the occasional yowl and the laughter of a crazy cat in the distance.

Shatter simply sighed. "Get used to the smell, it's everywhere in the valley." Well, she'd figure she might as well start whatever type of conversation they would be having.

He narrowed his eyes, suspicious most likely. "What do you mean? What valley? Where are we? Who are you?"

Shatter just frowned at the onslaught of questions. "This is the Bloody Valley. Where no moon gives us a break from the blood red sun. Where no stars shine. Where the sun never sets. Where most are murdered before they could so much as think of escaping the stone walls that imprison us."

The tom shuddered slightly at her cold tone. "I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't mention it." Shatter stated, but less coldly this time.

He frowned at this, looking down slightly. "... Oh... Umm..."

"But it's Shatter."

The tom lifted his head and blinked, confused. "What?"

"My name. It's Shatter."

"Oh. My name's Flamepaw." He paused shifting from paw to paw uneasily. "So what exactly did you mean by... well... by what you said?"

Shatter sighed glancing up at the blood red sky. "As I said, this is the Bloody Valley. The sun is always setting, so just about everything is red. Most cats here fell in over that wall like you." She pointed with her muzzle to the top of the wall behind Flamepaw. "Some of them pushed in by the cats outside, so this place has kind or become a prison of sorts I guess, some simply falling in by accident. Some go in willingly, but those are usually the crazy ones."

"So... this is basically a hollow filled with killers?" Flamepaw asked tilting his head to the side.

"It's a valley surrounded by stone walls. But yes, it's pretty much filled with killers." Shatter confirmed with a small nod.

Flamepaw frowned slightly, looking more directly at Shatter. "So... how'd you end up in here then? You look a little young to be a killer."

Shatter snorted, lashing her tail slightly. "So do you." She pointed out. "But not all of us come from outside the valley. I was born here."

Flamepaw blinked, looking a bit surprised. "Why aren't you with your parents then? Isn't it safer in numbers?"

"Ha! My mother killed my father before me and my sister were born. My sister wants to kill me. I don't know where you come from, but in this valley, numbers are a hazard, and they hardly do any good." Shatter spat bitterly at the ground. "There's a cold reality in this blood bath called a valley so get used to it." With that Shatter turned to leave. Family was an extremely touchy subject with her. The whole notion of her father was still bugging her after all.

"W-wait!" Flamepaw called before running to catch up.

"Get lost!" Shatter whirled around and snarled in warning.

Flamepaw stumbled back startled by the sudden hostility no doubt. "But-"

"Go! Before I use my claws!" Shatter hissed, she was getting annoyed now.

Flamepaw took a few more steps back, hesitant to leave. But he seemed to see that she wasn't playing around and that she would attack if he didn't leave. After a moment's silence he nodded. "Okay... maybe I'll see you around?"

Shatter answered him with a piercing glare to which he visibly flinched from.

He sighed before turning and padding away, tail dragging a little. Padding alongside the wall while glancing towards the trees with apprehension. Shatter knew he'd go in eventually if he planned to live, prey didn't live close to the walls. And the space is open between wall and trees, giving some of the hunting-killers a good view for potential victims. It was why her mother traveled by tree branch-it was mostly to enjoy watching a show without getting involved but still.

Shatter shook her head in disapproval. _He's probably not going to last long if he takes everything to heart. _She thought to herself before turning back to the trees, deciding she was too tired to continue for the time. She scented the air. There were few distinct scents in the valley. Blood covered up most. But the reek of crow-food generally stuck out, it was the scent of Top-Hollow Tree. Most cats avoided the tree, that was partly why she liked it and made her den near it. The valley was full of death-traps. The mountains were full of monstrous creatures-well except Dead Mountain anyways. There was the Sand Pits that'll suck you right in. There was the Fang River, with an extremely strong current and many sharp stones under the water that no cat had survived. The worst however, remained as the Ledge Path, an almost guaranteed escape, but setting paw on the path caused the ground to shake viciously and when the ground stopped shaking there'd be a new mountain with new monstrous creatures. And if you managed to survive the path escape or no, it was the job of Bloody Valley's Secret Keeper to kill you.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Computer issues, then school, then I was feeling all depressed and such... but it's all good for the moment. Anyways, I feel kind of sorry for Flamepaw actually, mainly because of what happens much later on. But I'm not giving any spoilers here. :P**


End file.
